As Time Goes By
by Jacky2107
Summary: As time went by everybody started leaving to there relams.I guess we just forgot about eachother.What to us the Winx Club?I guess it time to move on & forget about every memory that we had with eachother it just time to ybe we weren't as best friends as we thought?What would happen to us


Sky_ & Bloom_

* * *

_Name:Skyler _

_Age:18 _

_Hair Color:Blonde_

_Eye Color:Cyan _

_Pets:None_

_Personality:Quiet & Shy_

_Siblings:Aria,Dominic,Victoria _

_Weapons/powers:Sword_

_Love Interest:Melody_

_Best friends:Freddie,Ryder,Tyler,Andrew,Eddie_

_Name:Aria_

_Age:16_

_Hair Color:Orange-Red_

_Eye Color:Blue Eyes_

_Pets:Willow the dog_

_Personality:Loud & Helpful_

_Siblings:Skyler,Dominic,Victoria_

_Weapons/powers:Dragon Flame_

_Love Interest :Eddie_

_Best Friends:Hazel,Melody,Taylor,Jayden,Hayley_

_Name:Dominic_

_Age:13_

_Hair Color:Orange-Red with Blonde hair-lights _

_Eye Color:Cyan _

_Pets:Willow the bunny_

_Personality:Rude & Smart_

_Siblings:Skyler,Aria,Victoria _

_Weapons/powers:Sword _

_Love Interest:Shayla_

_Best Friends:Noah,Bradley_

_Name:Victoria_

_Age:13_

_Hair Color:Orange-Red with Blonde hair-lights_

_Eye Color:Blue_

_Pets:Willow the bunny_

_Personality:Rude & Smart_

_Siblings:Skyler,Aria,Dominic_

_Weapons/powers:Fire_

_Love Interest:Ryan _

_Best Friends:Shayla ,Aubrey_

* * *

Brandon & Stella

_Name:Freddie _

_Age:18_

_Hair Color:Brown _

_Eye Color:Brown_

Pets:None

_Personality:Flirty & Confident_

___Siblings:Hazel,Caroline_

_____Weapons/powers:Sword_

_______Love Interest:Jayden_

_________Best friends:Skyler,Ryder,Tyler,Andrew,Eddie_

_________Name:Hazel_

_________Age:16_

_________Hair Color:Blonde with brown Hair-Lights_

_________Eye Color:Golden_

_________Pets:None_

___________Personality:Helpful & Sneaky_

_______________Siblings:Freddie,Caroline_

_____________________Weapons/powers:Sun_

_____________________Love ________Interest:Tyler_

_______________________________________Best friends:Aria,Melody,Taylor,Jayden,Hayley _

_______________________________________Name:Caroline  
_

_______________________________________Age:13_

_______________________________________Hair Color:Light brownish/blonde_

_______________________________________Eye Color:Brown_

_______________________________________Pets:Lily the Panda_

_______________________________________Personality:Intelligent & Nice_

_______________________________________________________Siblings:Freddie,Hazel_

_____________________________________________________________________________Weapons/powers:Moon_

___________________________________________________________________________________________________Love ________Interest:Bradley _

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________Best Friends:Jaylin,Jackelyn_

* * *

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________Riven & Musa_

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________Name:Ryder_

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________Age:18_

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________Hair Color:Magenta_

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________Eye Color:Blue_

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________Pets:Buddy the Whale_

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Personality:Bossy & Charming_

_Siblings:Melody,Noah,Shayla_

_Weapons/powers:Sword_

___________________________________________________________________________________________________Love ________Interest:Hayley_

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Best Friends:__________Skyler,Feddie,Tyler,Andrew,Eddie_

Name:Melody

Age:16

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________Hair Color:Blue_

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________Eye Color:Blue_

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________Pets:Ginger the Fairy Penguin _

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Personality:Adventurous & Honest_

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Siblings:Ryder,Noah,Shayla_

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Weapons/powers:Music_

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Love ________Interest:Skyler_

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Best friends:Aria,Hazel,Taylor,Jayden,Hayley_

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Name:Noah_

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Age:13_

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Hair Color:Blue With Magenta hair tips_

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Eye Color:Blue_

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Pets:Snow-Ball the Fairy Polar Bear_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Personality:Cowardly & Trusting_

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Siblings:Ryder,Melody,Shayla_

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Weapons/powers:Sword_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Love __InterestAubrey_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Best Friends:Dominic,Bradley_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Name:Shayla_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Age:13_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Hair Color:Blue with Magenta Hair tips_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Eye Color :Blue_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Pets:Snow-Ball theFairy Polar Bear_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Personality:Cowardly & Trusting_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Siblings:Ryder,Melody,Noah_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Weapons/powers:Music_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Love Interest:Dominic _

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Best Friends:Victoria,Aubrey_

* * *

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Tecna & Timmy_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Name:Tyler_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Age:18_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Hair Color:Orange_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Eye Color:Teal_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Pets:Henry the Cat_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Personality:Lazy & Fearless_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Siblings:Taylor,Jaylin_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Weapons/powers:Laser Gun_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Love Interest:Hazel_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Best Friends:Skyler,Freddie,Ryder,Andrew,Eddie_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Name:Taylor_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Age:16_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Hair Color:Pink_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Eye Color:Teal_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Pets:None_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Personality:Confident & Lair_

_Siblings:Tyler,Jaylin_

_Weapons/powers:Technolgy_

_Love Interest:Andrew_

_Best Friends:Aria,Hazel,Melody,Jayden,Hayley_

_Name:Jaylin_

_Age:13_

_Hair Color:Orange_

_Eye Color:Orange_

_Pets:Lola the Baby Chick_

_Personality:Nice & Quiet_

_Siblings:Tyler,Taylor_

_Weapons/powers:Technolgy_

_Love Interest:Aaron_

_Best Friends:Caroline,Jackelyn_

* * *

_Aisha & Roy_

_Name:Andrew_

_Age:18_

_Hair Color:Blonde_

_Eye Color:Dark Grey_

_Pets:Monty the Bird_

_Personality:Active & Sweet_

_Siblings:Jayden,Aubrey_

_Love Interest:Taylor_

_Best Friends:Skyler,Freddie,Ryder,Tyler,Eddie_

_Name:Jayden_

_Age:16_

_Hair Color:Brown with Blonde hair-lights_

_Eye Color:Cerulean _

_Pets:Hope The Tiger_

_Personality:Risk-Taking & Serious_

_Siblings:Andrew,Aubrey_

_Weapons/powers:Mophix_

_Love Interest:Freddie_

_Best Friends:Aria,Hazel,Melody,Taylor,Hayley_

_Name:Aubrey_

_Age:13_

_Hair Color:Brown_

_Eye Color:Dark Grey_

_Pets:None_

_Personality:Timid & Creative_

_Siblings:Andrew,Jayden_

_Weapons/powers:Water_

_Love Interest:Noah_

_Best Friends:Victoria,Shayla_

* * *

_Flora & Helia_

_Name:Eddie_

_Age:18_

_Hair Color:Light Brown _

_Eye Color:Green_

_Pets:Kiwi The Baby Dragon_

_Personality:Courage & Nice_

_Sibling:Hayley,Bradley,Jackelyn_

_Weapons/powers:Laser Gloves_

_Love Interest:Aria_

_Best Friends:Skyer,Freddie,Ryder,Tyler,Andrew_

_Name:Hayley_

_Age:16_

_Hair Color:Black_

_Eye Color:Green_

_Pets:None_

_Personality:Inmature & Moody_

_Siblings:Eddie,Bradley,Jackelyn_

_Weapons/powers:Nature_

_Love Interest:Ryder_

_Best Friends:Aria,Hazel,Melody,Taylor,Jayden_

_Name:Bradley_

_Age:12(about to be 13)_

_Hair Color:Light Brown_

_Eye Color:Green_

_Pets:None_

_Personality:Stubborn & Picky_

_Siblings:Eddie,Hayley,Jackelyn_

_Weapons/powers:Sword_

_Love Interest:Caroline_

_Best Friends:Dominic,Noah_

_Name:Jackelyn_

_Age:__12(about to be 13)_

_Hair Color:Black_

_Eye Color:Blue_

_Pets:Blue the Husky Dog_

___Personality:Stubborn & Picky_

___Siblings:Eddie,Hayley,Bradley_

_____Weapons/powers:Elements_

_______Love Interest:Ethan_

_______Best Friends:Caroline,Jaylin_

* * *

_The Trix_

_Icy_

* * *

_Name:Araon_

_Age:13_

_Hair Color:Blue-White_

_Eye Color:Pale Blue_

_Pets:Momo The little Duck_

_Personality:Unfriendly & Rude & Sneaky_

_Siblings:None_

_Weapons/powers:Wizard_

_Love Interest:Jaylin_

_Best Friends:Ethan,Ryan_

* * *

_Darcy_

* * *

_Name:Ethan_

_Age:13_

_Hair Color:Brown_

_Eye Color:Yellow_

_Pets:Shadow The fairy Crocodile _

_Personality:Caring & Sneaky & Rude_

_Siblings:None_

_Weapons/powers:Wizard_

_Love Interest:Jackelyn_

_Best Friends:Aaron,Ryan_

* * *

_Stormy_

* * *

_Name:Ryan_

_Age:13_

_Hair Color:Blue_

_Eye Color:Green-Blue_

_Pets:Foxy the Fox_

_Personality:Dishonesty & Rude & Sneaky_

_Siblings:None_

_Weapons/powers:Wizard_

_Love Interest:Victoria_

_Best Friends:Aaron,Ethan_


End file.
